


but i've been destitute

by pxraxise



Category: The Blair Witch Project (1999)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxraxise/pseuds/pxraxise
Summary: in which everything sucks.
Relationships: Michael Williams/Heather Donahue
Kudos: 7





	but i've been destitute

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the deleted scene where mike says "its not your fault" during the famous monologue.

Heather hasn't felt this scared since she was little, seeing monsters in the closet.

Heather hasn't felt this guilty since she pulled a highschool prank with fireworks and someone got hospitalized. 

She's losing her mind, and misery loves company, and she supposes maybe that's why the boys are here.

Or, more, boy. 

Her heart is pounding, her throat is sore, and she's hungry and cold, and she has to film this too.

She can't let go of the only thing that makes sense.

It's why they came here.

In the middle of her mental breakdown, she hears a tiny voice, and when she recognizes it, all she can feel is the flare of rage and embarrassment deep in every pore of her body. 

"It's not your fault."

Can't blame everything on the fucking universe, Mike, she bitterly thinks. 

"Fuck off."

She gives him a glare, her blue-tinted green eyes impale his concerned brown ones.

  
Mike is visibly hurt, but he's as confused and hurt as she is. 

  
He thinks to himself, in attempt to humor himself in the confrontation, that he needed to fast anyway, lose a few pounds.

"Heather, there was-"

" _ **Fuck. Off.**_ " 

She can only accept what she knows, and she knows somewhere this was her fault.

  
It has to be.

If it isn't her fault, it just doesn't work. She needs to be wrong. 

Mike can't take this either, he's grown to like the stubborn woman in these woods,

He doesn't like confrontation.

He doesn't like confrontation with someone who he cares for.

And it's not because he's always been a momma's boy.

At least, he thinks.

  
"We'll find Josh.." He mumbles quietly, fidgeting with his fingers and hoping he isn't interrupted.

He isn't, because when he looks back up to meet Heather's gaze, she's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> edited because i confused the goddamn characters!


End file.
